In The Store Room
by vermouths
Summary: gift for CreptFromTheAbyss


He could feel the dim light from the window not too far from his face hitting his eyelids, causing him to scrunch up his brow in protest. He swiftly turned to his opposite side, making the light vanish from his covered sight. He light out a quiet sigh, before letting sleep over take him once more.

He seemed to start his dream off where he had left it, and it was one he had had many times in the past. He was sitting in the quiet coffee shop known to all as Anteiku, and he watched as the one who had caught his interest walked past.

Kaneki Ken.

The boy was such a nervous boy, cautious at all of his movements due to the nasty rumors Touka Kirishima had told he had fallen in love with the girl back when they were younger, the only reason he enjoyed her now was because of her charisma.

The boy, however, was different.

He was beautiful, both in appearance and personality. The boy was soft-hearted. He enjoyed the works of Takatsuki Sen, much like that distainful binge-eater Rize. It surely was an odd sight, seeing a boy who was so scared of seeing corpses and blood read those types of books with ease. Once you start talking about those books with him, it's as if his peronality flips. He becomes so enthusiastic about them, and doesn't stop talking unless he has to breathe.

That was only one of the reasons the boy had caught his interest.

The others all revolved around his scent, appearance, and voice.

The black haired boy simply looked young for his age of 19. He looked more plump, softer than most his age. It was hard to believe the boy was only 3 years younger than him.

Tsukiyama smirked slightly as the boy walked past his seat, his eyes following his backside until he felt a glare coming his way.

He glanced up, locking eyes with a certain individual.

Ah yes, how could he forget him, the doting elder twin brother.

His name was Kaneki Shiro, and like mentioned before, he was the eldest of the Kaneki twins. Unlike his younger brother, who prefers going by his family name, Shiro insists others call him by his given name.

Their personalities are rather similar, though diferent in some places. While Kaneki is more timid and nervous when it comes to fighting and standing up for himself and others, Shiro is more headstrong, and definately the stronger of the two. He speaks more bluntly, and gets to the point. However, he seems to conceal his true emotions more so than his other half.

While Tsukiyama broke off the eye contact, he returned his gaze to Kaneki. The twins interested him, and not just in curiousity.

He wanted to see what they were like in bed.

Not neccessarily together, no. That was wrong, two siblings shouldn't be together.

But rather, with him.

The two were both highly attractive, the only differance between them being their hair color. The two were total opposites, Kaneki having black hair, while his brother had white.

As he began to imagine Kaneki's face in pure bliss, he had yet to notice the footsteps that were heading his way until he felt the smack on the back of his head. This shocked him a bit, and he looked behind him to see the culprits face, only to have his troubled look turn into that of a smirk.

"Ah, Shiro-kun. Why is it you've graced me with your presence?" Tsukiyama spoke, his voice gracefully flowing through the air like music. Shiro frowned, then glanced at his brother, who was now speaking with Touka. "You know, I could feel your lust from the other side of the shop. How about you stop with your stares and hurry it up."

Tsukiyama's grin only grew. "Oh? Are you jealous that my looks aren't directed at you?" This caused the white-haired twin's face to light up with anger- or maybe it was embarrassment that he had gotten his assumption right. "W-why would I care about something like that?!" Shiro spat out, flustered, and turn to stomp off. Tsukiyama, however, stopped him.

"Now now, no need to get embarassed. If you really like the attention, I could give you more."

Shiro paused, hand raised to smack Tsukiyama away, before he lowered it and had a hesitant look on his face. Shiro clicked his tongue, then grabbed Tsukiyama's wrist. "Come on, we better hurry." He murmured, before dragging the man into the back room.

As they entered the room, Tsukiyama felt happy when Shiro slammed him against the wall. Of course, the room was soundproof. Touka and Kaneki were the only ones in shop, and Touka's shift was nearing its end.

Shiro and Kaneki, however, had their shifts until closing time.

Shiro glared at Tsukiyama, his hazel eyes glinting with hesitance. It seemed he still wasn't sure what to do, and why he was doing this in the first place. Chuckling lightly, Tsukiyama switched thier places, so that Shiro was up against the wall. The white-haired boy began a protest, and Tsukiyama was quick to shush him.

"Mon cheri, didn't you want attention? It isn't fair that I get all the attention that you crave." Tsukiyama practically purred out. Shiro's face went a dark red, and he only grumbled out a "continue" before going quiet. Tsukiyama licked his lips, and crouched down so that his face was level with Shiro's crotch.

Shiro only watched as Tsukiyama unzipped his pants with his teeth and quickly pulled out his dick. He let out a whine and the purple-haired man slowly stroked it, then took it in his mouth. The soft warmth of Tsukiyama's mouth was godsent, and Shiro keened as he began to suck.

Tsukiyama twirled his tongue around the member, taking it completely in his mouth then slowly going back to the tip. He could feel Shiro's legs begin to tremble, small whimpers exiting his lips. He heard a pop as Tsukiyama released his dick from his mouth, and let out a shaky moan as Tsukiyama looked back up at him with lustful eyes. "Shiro-kun, what do you want?"

Shiro gritted his teeth, pants quickly coming from his mouth and soon he had to bite his wrist as the man lightly stroked his cock. "Hmm?" Tsukiyama purred again, Shiro glancing away.

Then the door opened.

Shiro and Tsukiyama's eyes snapped towards the door, locking onto the flustered and shocked gaze of the black-haired twin. Kaneki stuttered, and went to close the door, when Tsukiyama grabbed his wrist, dragged him into the room, and swiftly closed the door.

"Now, Kaneki-kun, you know I can't just let you leave so suddenly. Don't you wanna have some fun too...?" Tsukiyama spoke, stroking Kaneki's jawline with his nimble fingers.

"I-I..." Kaneki mumbled, glancing to his older brother. Shiro was practically shaking with need, his knee's about to buckle and his dick hard. His eyes were blown, face red with embarrassment that his brother had found him out.

Kaneki gulped, then returned his gaze to Tsukiyama. He quickly nodded his head.

Tsukiyama let out a laugh, then dragged Kaneki over to the wall.

Quickly, he began the same process that he had done to Shiro, undoing his zipper and taking the younger brother's half hard dick into his mouth. Shiro whined out, impatient, then paused.

Tsukiyama could see Shiro move out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't expecting to feel Shiro's hands go up his shirt and roam freely. "S-Shiro-kun..." Tsukiyama gasped out, arching his back as Shiro began to play with his nipples. He heard Shiro hum behind him, and only moaned as the white-haired twin began to remove his top. He mad quick work of helping him, pausing with his task of assisting the younger of the two.

Shiro then started on his pants, slipping the clothing down so that his backside was visible. He paused, and Tsukiyama could hear him sucking on his own fingers. Tsukiyama shivered as Shiro removed the digits from his mouth and rubbed them against his entrance. He felt something press up against his cheek, and opened his eyes to see Kaneki's dick now fully hard and leaking with precum. He smirked and took the object back into his mouth, groaning as Shiro's finger began to enter him and slowly thrust in and out.

The room was full of pants as Shiro added more fingers, stretching Tsukiyama out. Tsukiyama bobbed his head, fingers gripping Kaneki's shirt as pleasure shot through him.

Kaneki's hand suddenly shot to Tsukiyama's hair and thrust his face forward, so much that his nose hit Kaneki's naval. The boy let out more whines of pleasure, stuttering out a "T-Tsuki-" before cuming in his mouth. Tsukiyama paused his bobbing, and began to harshly suck until the cum was no longer in his mouth. He removed the dick from his mouth and licked his lips, staring up at Kaneki with half-lidded eyes. The boy fell to the ground, legs spread open as an invitation. Tsukiyama raised his hand to Kaneki's face, groaning as the half-ghoul licked his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them and covering them all with his saliva.

When he was sure the fingers were finished, Tsukiyama took them out of the boys mouth, smiling as the saliva left a trail. Kaneki watched as Tsukiyama lowered the fingers to his entrance, and let out a loud moan as they entered him.

Tsukiyama continued to be thankful that the room was soundproof.

He started to stretch Kaneki, and it didn't take long for the half-ghoul to start chanting for Tsukiyama. "Please, Please, Please... Fuck-" Kaneki gasped out, and Tsukiyama smirked. He removed his fingers, Shiro doing the same. Tsukiyama lined his member up to the entrance, and entered the boy. He could feel Kaneki's walls tightening around him, and he winced as it became too tight for him to move.

Shiro suddenly thrusted into him completely, causing him to do the same to the boy before him. He grunted, relieved to have himself so deep within the boy, but shocked that it had been so sudden. The trio paused for a moment, to adjust to the length of each other, then Shiro began to thrust.

"Shiro-" Tsukiyama gasped out, arching into Kaneki's chest as the white-haired boy almost immediately found his prostate. He felt the boy's smirk on the back of his neck, and flinched as the boy bit into his shoulder and continued to strike the same spot.

Tsukiyama began to search for Kaneki's as well, and soon heard a keen raise from Kaneki's throat. Assuming he had found it, Tsukiyama started to pound into Kaneki, the three soon starting a rhythm of powerful thrusts.

He could feel Shiro began to lose pace, understandably since the boy had been hard for quite some time now. Tsukiyama felt himself lose pace as well, and soon the thrust became quick and sloppy.

"Ah, Shuu-" Shiro gritted out, thrusting a few more times before cuming. Tsukiyama felt his semen shoot into him, and soon slammed into Kaneki and came himself, with the black-haired boy following shortly after.

The trio panted, and all flopped down on the floor; Kaneki in Tsukiyama's arms while Shiro had Tsukiyama in his embrace. They waited a few minutes to collect themselves, all three of them exhausted from the act.

"We... better hurry before someone catches us..." Shiro panted out, but Kaneki spoke up. "Touka... and everyone else... already left. They said you and I should close up for tonight... I think they might've forgotten that Tsukiyama-san was even here..."

Tsukiyama was grateful for that, at least. As long as no one came into the room suddenly like Kaneki had earlier, he would enjoy this moment. "You know, Kaneki-kun... You can call me Shuu now." He murmured, burying his nose into the base of the boys neck. He felt him shiver as he nuzzled the spot. "Then... you can call me Ken..." Kaneki responded.

A loud noise disrupted the peace, and Tsukiyama opened his eyes to his bed.

"Merde." He groaned, sitting up and hitting his alarm to make it stop. He was having such a nice dream.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching before looking to his side.

There lie Shiro and Ken, both still passed out.


End file.
